In recent years the vinyl roof has become very popular among automobile owners. In order to provide this effect, a thin sheet of vinyl material is attached to the sheet metal surface of the roof of the automobile body with an adhesive. It has been necessary to apply a trim molding strip overlapping the edges of the vinyl material to provide a satisfactory appearance and to assure that the edge of the vinyl material will not peel away from the automobile body as a result of wear and tear. A typical location at which vinyl material applied to an automobile roof terminates is the region between the rear side window and the forward portion of the trunk. The trim molding applied to this area is often called the "landau" molding.
In the past, trim moldings of the type described above have been applied to the automobile using a two-part system generally comprising an underlying mounting member or a plurality of clips and an outer decorative strip that is designed to snap or slide over the mounting member. Installation of such prior art trim molding requires the installer to first attach the mounting member or members to the metal of the automobile body and then to assemble the outer trim onto the mounting members. Thus, the prior art trim moldings have been expensive and inefficient both in terms of material costs and labor costs.